


First Date

by starfrickr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Carnival, Cutesy, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfrickr/pseuds/starfrickr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin go on their first official date together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! ive been working super hard lately on various things but this is the only thing that i can really post here !! ps i am still mavin trash

It was finally that day. The day that Michael and Gavin had agreed to go on their first official date. Both of them had played it cool, but once they were away from each other, pure excitement surged through them.

Gavin got up extra early just to get ready. The two had decided to go to the carnival that was in town. Michael had never been to a carnival, so Gav was eager to take him and show him everything. The Brit had been to that exact carnival countless times, with his family and friends, and it was his favourite of all of the carnivals that came through town. 

He got up early in the morning, despite not going out until early afternoon. He spent a while just on his hair- he knew Michael loved its colour, as well as how soft it was, so he didn't mess with it too much, but he made sure that it looked good enough for a date. For breakfast, he ate quickly, wanting to get it out of the way so that he could spend more time preparing. After a few minutes of indecisiveness, Gav chose to just wear a pair of jeans and a slightly large white t-shirt.

Meanwhile, Michael had overslept by just over an hour. "Oh my God, shit, oh God," he panicked, rushing out of bed, almost falling multiple times on his way to the bathroom. He quickly ran a brush through his hair and got dressed- into a large black sweater and a pair of skinny jeans, which complemented his legs perfectly. He slipped a beanie over his head and quickly ate breakfast before calling Gavin.

"Michael!" The Brit yelled excitedly on the other end of the line. Michael knew that he had no neighbours, thankfully. If they heard him yell like that, they'd probably call the police.

"Gav! Listen, I'm running a bit late. I might or might not have overslept. I'll be about half an hour late, okay?" Michael was beating himself up over oversleeping. He was going to be late for his first official date with Gavin. What an idiot.

"Don't worry, boy! It's fine, take as long as you need," Gavin sounded as bubbly and excitable as he usually did, so Michael didn't worry. He thanked him and hung up to go and get ready.

Michael eventually turned up at the carnival 25 minutes late. It was a little less than he had expected, but he was still disappointed in himself for not being more responsible with his timing.

He wandered around the place for a while before he noticed Gavin in a small café on the end of the row. Almost silently, he entered the building and walked to Gav's table- it was the one in the corner, of course, Gavin had always hated the tables in the middle of restaurants. The Brit didn't notice him until he was almost directly in front of him.

"You're here!" Gavin's face lit up, excitement colouring his face.

"Finally," Michael chuckled. Gav jumped up to hug the smaller man, which surprised him. He returned the hug, after a slight hesitation. The two sat down across from each other, smiles plastered across both of their faces, and ordered a coffee each. After they were both finished, Gavin paid for their drinks and pulled Michael by his hand out of the door.

"What do you wanna go on first?" Gavin asked. He took both of Michael's hands in his. The smile on his face was contagious, and the older man instantly found himself beaming.

"Gav, you know I've never been to a carnival before. What do you wanna go on?" Michael jokingly rolled his eyes as Gavin pensively looked around at the rides around them.

"Got it. This one." The Brit grabbed Michael's arm and ran. Michael stumbled, but managed to keep up. Gav dragged him by his pale arm to a kid's ride, one of the ones with winding corridors and shaking floors and mirrors that make you look funny. Michael had seen these before, but he had never been inside one, not even as a child. He didn't have much time to think about that, though, because Gav soon had him by the hand and was taking him through the course.

The floors and stairs spun and shook as Michael walked over them. Gavin still had him by the hand, continuously refusing to let go of him, despite the smaller man falling all over the place as he breezed through it. Eventually, the two stumbled to the end of the course. The wall beside them was covered with differently shaped mirrors, and Gav giggled in delight.

"Did you just fucking giggle?" Michael muttered, while the Brit finally let go of his hand to run over to the mirrors. 

"Come one! Look at this!" Gav ignored his question as he pulled funny faces and poses in the mirrors. It didn't take Michael long to forgive him and tread over. The mirrors around them stretched their bodies (Gav made fun of Michael endlessly for that, the height difference in that mirror was staggering), squished them down, and made them different shapes. By the time they got out, Gavin was doubling over in laughter.

"Oh my God, dude, I'm not that much shorter than you," Michael laughed with him, but hit him playfully. The Brit couldn't even get any words out with the way that he was laughing. The sight of the pirate ship made him quickly recover though, and Michael's wrist was immediately in his hand once again.

"Stop! Stop it! Oh my God," the ginger pulled Gavin back by his hand, pulling him into his hip and loosely wrapping an arm around his waist. "Stop running off." Michael was frowning, but Gav could tell he meant it lovingly. A quick kiss to the cheek soon relaxed his frown, though.

There was barely a queue for the pirate ship. Of course, Gavin was hardly able to contain his excitement, and Michael had to keep him as calm as possible, like he would with a child. He soon gave up, though, he didn't really mind what people thought of his boyfriend. The brightest smile was on his face, and he just looked so ecstatic, Michael wouldn't stop him even if he could.

"Gav, you're so goddamn cute."

"You're cuter."

They were at the front of the line. Gav hopped through the gate and ran right to the back of the ship, with Michael following after him. They had the whole row to themselves, so Gavin almost immediately took the smaller man's hand in his, lacing their fingers together affectionately before the ride started. That didn't last very long, though, with Michael almost instantly letting go of Gavin to grip the bar on their hips as the ship shot up on their end. The taller man just laughed and threw his hands in the air.

By the end of the ride, Michael's knuckles were a solid white, and Gavin's hair was all over the place. Gavin's issue was easily fixed, but the ginger's eyes were wide for a long while after they left the ride- which, again, Gavin did not hesitate to make fun of him for.

"How could you not know it'd do that? Have you never seen a pirate ship before?" Gavin was still hyperactive, jumping around on either side of Michael, who was trying to stop his head from feeling as light and dizzy as it did.

"Of course I've seen a pirate ship before, dumbass. It just feels so much weirder than it looks. I never want to go on one again," Michael clutched at his stomach dramatically, but Gavin began to get worried. He stopped jumping around to wrap his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Do you feel sick, love? Do you wanna take a break?"

"What? No, I'm fine, baby, don't worry about me."

Gavin's heart raced for a second. The word 'baby' must have gone through his head about a thousand times in the second that he paused. It was such a small thing, but it made Gavin's face turn a dark shade of red and the brightest smile spread across his face. Michael noticed quickly, and ran his sentence through his head again. Noticing that he did, in fact, call Gavin 'baby', his face turned just as dark as the blond's.

Gav just giggled like a child, and ran ahead of Michael again.

"Goddammit! Get the fuck back here, you dipshit!" Michael struggled to hold back a laugh as he broke into a sprint to try to catch up to his boyfriend. The couple ran and laughed past countless people, most of which were disapproving men shaking their heads and taking the hands of their wives as their children walked dully beside them, not an ounce of excitement in their plain, almost soulless eyes. They didn't have time to think about that, though, as Michael soon had Gavin by the hem of his shirt. 

The blond spun round to face him, and the two locked eyes, faces inches apart, Michael's arm still loosely draped around Gav's waist. While the shorter man turned a dark crimson, Gavin nonchalantly leaned down and gently placed their lips together. Their kiss was soft and slow, and Michael treasured every second of it, moving the hand that wasn't on his waist up to trace Gavin's jawline.

Michael soon broke the kiss, and it was Gavin's turn to blush. People slowed their pace as they walked past them, some cooing about how cute they were, others rolling their eyes or muttering things that should never be muttered to another human being.

The rest of their date was spent seeing how many rides they could go on before Michael threw up. And, even though he never did, he came extremely close multiple times. It was almost 10:30 when the two returned the the café that they met in hours before.

"I had a great time tonight, Micoo." Gavin said lovingly, taking both of Michael's hands in his. Michael just smiled and leaned his head into Gav's chest, peace and pleasure filling his mind.

"Me too. Let's do this again sometime."


End file.
